Pasado funesto, presente confuso, futuro indeterminado
by marianto023
Summary: La vida da vueltas extrañas. Un día eres alguien que entra en los estándares de normalidad y al día siguiente te vez envuelta en un caos. ¿Qué haces cuando te enteras de que eres la reencarnación de un conde de la era victoriana? ¿Y cuando dos demonios pelean entre sí para tomar tu alma? bueno…quizás no solo tu alma. Claude x Fem Alois x Ciel Genderbender!
1. Alai Tracy

_**anti-si, se que debo actualizar el amor y sus problema y lo hare hoy, pero esto se me venia paseando por la mente desde ase meses, pero tranquilos, me manejare con las dos historias.**_

 _ **ESTO ESTA PUBLICADO EN AO3 Y EN WATTPAD.**_

 _ **LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A YANA TOBOSO.**_

Eleonor Aldrich era una famosa diseñadora de modas, aunque era más reconocida en Inglaterra, su país de origen, y en Japón. Era una mujer un poco baja, de cabello pelirrojo oscuro y unos ojos celestes destellantes, su carácter era algo frio, primero el trabajo, la responsabilidad y luego la diversión y los amigos.

Por su parte Francis Trancy era un modelo y actor que había nacido en cuna de oro, sus antepasados, por parte de padre, habían sido descendientes de una familia de nobleza y el dinero había logrado mantenerse. Su cabellera rubia como el sol, su piel blanca como la nieve y esos ojos marrones que resaltaban gracias a su tez lo habían puesto en el primer puesto paras las pasarelas, haciéndolo famoso y rico, un fiestero de primera, el alcohol, las mujeres y despilfarro era lo primero, lo segundo el trabajo.

Todo cambio un viernes de 1997, cuando la mujer de pelo rojo había sido contratada para crear un traje para una obra, donde el hombre de cabellos de oro trabajaría, el instante en que se vieron se enamoraron, aunque no todo fue miel sobre hojuelas, tuvieron serios problemas pero su amor logro triunfar, así que el 15 de enero del 2000 se casaron. Nueve meses después tuvieron una hija.

El parto fue de todo menos tranquilo, la noche en que la niña nació, Eleonor se descompuso a eso de las nueve, contracciones simples con un poco de distancias entre una y otra, pero llegando a la medianoche, el dolor aumento y el tapón mucoso* se desprendió, era el momento, debían ir al hospital. El joven había cargado a su esposa hasta su auto y la recostó en el asiento de atrás, mientras el conducía, para colmo de males, se había desatado una tormenta de truenos y vientos, fue un milagro que llegaran sin tener ningún accidente.

Dos horas estuvo la mujer en el área de maternidad, su doctor le había dicho que era normal, al ser madre primeriza tardaría mas en nacer, el reloj marcaba la tres de la mañana cuando fue traslada a sala de parto, su marido sostenía su mano con fuerza, mientras ella pujaba y gritaba del dolor.

Tres y treinta y tres de la mañana, (hora extraña para nacer, pero los jóvenes no se preocupaban al fin de cuenta no eran supersticiosos)*, un llanto resonó en todo el lugar, la bebe había nacido, fue colocada en brazos de su madre quien sollozando la sostuvo en brazos, estaba tan feliz y su marido igual, ambos estaban enamorados de su hija.

Fue así como un siete de noviembre del 2000, Alai Janai Trancy* había llegado al mundo.

Cuando Alai había cumplido cuatro años, la niña, rubia como su padre pero con los ojos de su madre, había recibido un hermanito, el ocho de enero del 2005 Luka Jim Trancy nació en perfecto estado de salud, para tranquilidad de los padres, la pequeña no mostro celos si no un amor absoluto por la criatura, quien tenía el pelo rojo oscuro y unos pequeños ojos marrones.

Ambos hermanos contaban con seis y dos años respectivamente el día que se mudaron a la ciudad de Tokio, Japón, por cuestiones de trabajo de los mayores, estando allí Eleonor y Francis se dieron cuenta que necesitarían una niñera, los horarios eran exigentes y no podían ni querían dejar a los niños solos tantas horas, fue cuando ella apareció.

Hannah Anafeloz, se presento en su casa con un currículo y varias cartas de recomendación, su cabello morado atado a una trenza bastante larga, un vestido violeta oscuro de mangas largas y un delantal atado al mismo, tenía una sonrisa maternal y a los niños les agrado enseguida. La contrataron de forma permanente y pronto se convirtió en parte de la familia.

Ali, como la había apodado cariñosamente Hannah, contaba con trece años cuando empezó a sufrir de terrores nocturnos, pesadillas que la hacían despertarse entre gritos y lagrimas y solo su madre o su niñera lograban calmarla, asegurándole que el "monstruo de ojos dorados", como ella había apodado a esa figura que aparecía en sus más profundo sueños, no estaba allí para hacerle daño, desde ese tiempo la muchacha también parecía a ver desarrollado una fobia a las arañas.

Eleonor comenzaba a preocuparse por su hija y estaba dispuesta a llevarla a un psicólogo, pero al parecer la niña comenzaba a calmarse, o eso creía, pues Alai fingía que no había problemas, durante sus noches de terror se contenía de llamar a su mama, para que no creyera que estaba loca.

Luka y ella contaban con diez y catorce años cada uno, cuando sus padres, junto con Hannah y sus hermanos trillizos, quienes se volvieron mayordomos de la casa, se trasladaron a Inglaterra nuevamente, a la "Mansión Trancy" como la había llamado su abuelo antes de morir, era una propiedad bastante grande, pintada en tonos marrones con un jardín enorme a los ojos de los niños, pero descuidado.

La mansión tenía una historia algo rara, cuando Francis la había heredado no la quería, al fin y al cabo su padre no fue uno ejemplar y allí no había tenido momentos muy felices, intento venderla, pero simplemente no se podía, la gente que la compraba salía casi al mes, alegando que sucedían "cosas extrañas", aunque al momento de vivir allí no habían vivido nada extraño, hecho sin explicación.

A pocos meses de vivir en Inglaterra la familia vivió una tragedia, Eleonor y Francis Trancy habían fallecido en un accidente automovilístico, dejando a sus hijos con un gran dolor y miedo de ir a un orfanato , ya que los padres de Francis habían muerto, mientras que los de Eleonor la habían abandonado con su abuela, quien murió tres meses antes de nacer Alai, ambos eran hijos únicos y el único pariente vivo era un tío bastante extraño del cual ninguno de los dos se fiaba, pero los padres habían sido provisorios y en su testamento habían dejado como última voluntad que Hannah se volviera la tutora legal de los pequeños, la mujer, sorprendida al oír lo que decía el abogado, abrazo a los niños y con una sonrisa acepto, aparte de eso también habían dejado una buena cantidad de dinero que Hannah junto con el contador de la familia debía manejar.

El entierro había sido un momento doloroso, la rubia abrazaba a su hermano quien sollozaba, mientras que la peli morado reconfortaba a ambos niños. Al caer el anochecer habían vuelto a la mansión, que estaba oscura y silenciosa provocándoles algo de miedo.

Las arañas comenzaban a tejer escondidas en un rincón anticipando algo.

Dos años después:

Eran las cinco de la tarde y Hannah, Alai y Luka se encontraban en una feria. Era el siete de noviembre y festejaban el cumpleaños nº 16 de la ojiceleste, quien al principio se negó, pero al ver la alegría e ilusión de su hermanito término aceptando, se había arreglado especial para la ocasión, su niñera le había hecho una trenza francesa, dejando algo de su flequillo desarreglado, llevaba unos shorts de jeans, una blusa violeta sin mangas y unas sandalias negras bajas, La ojivioleta llevaba un vestido blanco con estampado de círculos violetas de una sola manga y sandalias doradas y el único de género masculino llevaba una remera negra y unos jeans con zapatillas.

Ambos chicos bajaron riendo de la montaña rusa mientras corrían a su tutora quien reía al verlos llegar sentada en un asiento blanco.

— ¿Se divirtieron?— pregunto Hannah sonriente.

—hai— dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, a veces acostumbraba a usar el japonés aprendido en sus años en Tokio.

—me alegro, ali ¿quisieras algo especial? Al fin de cuenta hoy es tu cumpleaños—la joven pensó un segundo antes de responder.

— ¿Me das dinero para comprar algodón de azúcar?—la peli morada frunció el ceño, no le gustaba que ellos comieran tanto azúcar, pero solo suspiro, de su cartera saco algo de dinero y se lo entrego en la mano a la muchacha.

—aquí tienes, trata de no tardar, alteza—Alai rio suavemente, esa forma de decirle nació en su cumpleaños número 15, empezó su hermanito y siguió a todos los sirvientes.

—por supuesto—saco la lengua un segundo y luego salió a dirigirse al puesto que vendía el dulce, cuando de repente choco con alguien, cayó hacia atrás junto con el dinero.

—auch, disculpe—la voz de la persona con la que choco casi la hace estremecer.

—No señorita, ha sido culpa mía—una mano se extendió y ella acepto, se sacudió la tierra y levanto la mirada, el hombre parado frente a ella la observaba. Era alto, de piel blanca y ojos dorados, usaba gafas, su cabello negro corto con corte irregular con flequillo enmarcando la parte derecha del rostro, llevaba una remera larga blanca, una chaqueta negra, unos pantalones algo ajustado negros y una bufanda gris atada al cuello, el se agacho y recogió los billetes—aquí tiene—se ajusto las gafas y le devolvió el dinero.

—m…muchas gracias—no es que ella sea tímida es solo que este hombre se le hace extrañamente familiar.

—no hay de que—el muchacho se fue dejándola sola, ella compro su dulce y se fue corriendo al lado de Hannah y Luka.

— ¿Sucedió algo, Alai?—la mujer pregunto al verla llegar tan apresurada.

—nop, nada—respondió comiendo su algodón de mora*.

Por alguna extraña razón sentía algo extraño en su pecho y en su lengua.

 ** _*tapon mucoso:_** ** _A principios del embarazo, las secreciones del cuello uterino crean una barrera que protege la matriz de infecciones. Esta barrera protectora se llama_** ** _tapón mucoso_** ** _._**

 ** _*hora extraña ya que_** ** _Para los expertos, las 03:33 am tiene un simbolismo satánico, ya que es la mitad de 666, el número de la Bestia. Se cree que en este momento el velo entre el mundo de los vivos y el mundo de los muertos está en contacto._**

 ** _*se que la version femenina de Alois es Aloise, pero me gusta mas el nombre Alai._**

 ** _*mora: no si todo el mundo, pero en algunas ferias venden algodon de dulce de sabores._**  
 ** _espero dejen un review, y traquilos ya actualizare el otro fic._**


	2. Claude Faustus

_**anti-espero les guste, y tranquilos que pronto actualizo el otro fic :).**_

Claude Faustus-aunque ese no era su nombre real, Arioc* como se había nombrado originalmente-se despertó en una especie de "limbo", un espacio gigante repleto de Jacintos azules y con una réplica de la mansión Trancy, recordaba a la perfección la pelea con Sebastian Michaelis-originalmente Jana*-por el alma de Ciel, como ese mocoso de su "alteza" los había engañado, como la zorra de Hannah-Até*-le había clavado la espada, y ahora estaba condenado a ser un mayordomo eterno, irónico, dado quien era él.

Alois Trancy, aquel chiquillo rubio, se la pasaba bailando, jugando y riendo junto a su hermano, Hannah e incluso con los trillizos, pero a él lo ignoraba, no permitía que se acercara y le había ordenado permanecer como una estatua, no pudo replicar y así lo cumplió por un largo tiempo, hasta que el momento que tanto había esperado para recuperar su libertad había llegado.

El día o noche (dado que allí no cambiaba el tiempo) había comenzado "normal", si se lo podía calificar así, el parado en la esquina de un rincón, la peli morada tomando el té junto a los niños y los peli morados hablando entre sí, de repente todo comenzó a temblar, todos, incluyéndolo, salieron fuera de la construcción para observar como el cielo y la tierra se resquebrajaban, los jóvenes se abrazaron a la sirvienta, aterrados por lo que ocurría.

Al parecer Hannah se había olvidado de contarles un pequeño detalle, cuando un alma caía en un limbo, se le permitía-después de cierto tiempo-volver a renacer, obviamente sin ningún recuerdo de sus experiencias pasadas, para que a la hora de la muerte de esta segunda vida, el shinigami encargado de juzgarla pudiera enviarla ya sea al cielo o al infierno.

Mientras Arioc sonreía, la demonio intentaba calmar al rubio y al pelirrojo, explicándoles la situación, que en un tiempo se volverían a ver, que ella se encargaría de buscarlos y que todo estaría bien, los abrazo por última vez antes de que todo se disolviera.

Arioc despertó en el infierno, estaba completamente solo, ninguno de sus anteriores ayudantes estaba, se irguió y cambio a su verdadera forma, se dirigió a su morada, allí pasaría varios años vagando sin sentido fijo, asiendo algún que otro contrato o simplemente robando almas, hasta que se había aburrido y decidió ir al mundo terrenal.

Se sorprendió por el hecho de que los seres humanos habían avanzado tanto, el año 2013 presentaba cosas que lo "cautivaron", aparatos tecnológicos (como él había oído que se llamaban), vacunas contra enfermedades que en tiempos pasados eran incurables y mortales y el hecho que la existencia de demonios, ángeles o cualquier criatura sobrenatural, para los mortales, simplemente formaban parte de los relatos, cuentos o leyendas, ellos eran mitos no creíbles, aunque había excepciones, pero eran tomados como locos o idiotas, eso le permitió cazar con mayor libertad.

También le gustaba como ahora las personas podrían vestirse libremente, pasear o estar en un lugar sin necesidad de explicar que hacia allí, la tierra de repente se había vuelto más interesante.

Fue un siete de noviembre del 2016, que la encontró, un alma pura y a la vez manchada, un alma perfecta.

Ese día estaba aburrido, caminando por la calle un papel voló a él, una propaganda de una feria, por curiosidad fue, viendo como niños, adolecentes y adultos gritaban y se divertían en las atracciones, había pensado en irse, hasta que sintió un olor dulce, calmante que despertaba su hambre.

Siguiendo el rastro, se encontró con ella, la joven con su cabello rubio atado en una trenza francesa, vestida con unos shorts de jeans, una blusa violeta sin mangas y unas sandalias negras bajas, a su lado estaba un niño pelirrojo y sentada en una banca se encontraba Até-o Hannah-fácilmente se dio cuenta que allí estaba la reencarnación de Alois Trancy.

La muchacha salió corriendo para dirigirse a comprar algún dulce, el empezó a caminar a la misma dirección, volteo y choco con ella, quien cayó.

—auch, disculpe─ su voz provoco una extraña sensación en el.

—No señorita, ha sido culpa mía—extendió su mano, la rubia la tomo, parándose y sacudiéndose la ropa, el se agacho y tomo el dinero caído─ aquí tiene─

─M…muchas gracias─ le gusto el hecho de que tartamudeará.

─no hay de que─ y se fue dejándola sola, se escabullo rápido y salió de allí, camino hasta llegar a un lugar totalmente vacío.

El alma de quien fue Jim Macken había evolucionado, buscando el termino adecuado, tenía la esencia de lo corrompido, del dolor, de la promiscuidad, de la pasión y de la locura (lo que conformo su vida pasada) pero a la vez tenia la inocencia, la felicidad, la pureza y el cariño (de su nueva vida), en simples palabras, era un alma perfecta, sonrió con malicia, ese alma seria suya y no permitiría que nadie se la arrebatara, había esperado mucho para tenerla.

 _ ***Arioc: demonio de la venganza, a veces nombrare así a Claude**_

 _ ***Jana: demonio de gran poder, a veces nombrare así a**_ __ _ **Sebastian.**_

 _ ***Até: entidad que**_ _ **personificaba la**_ _ **venganza, la injusticia, la perversidad, la fatalidad, el mal como condición humana o el arrebato y el extravío de la irreflexión.**_ _ **a veces nombrare así a**_ __ _ **Hannah**_

 _ **anti-aparecio Claude, ya en el otro capitulo sale Ciel, lo juro, dejen comentarios y gracias por leer**_


	3. Ciel Phantomhive

**Anti: nuevo capitulo, aunque estoy un poco molesta, parece que a nadie le gusta, mmm, en fin dejaren que lean y opinen por si mismos.**

 **Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece, le pertenece a Yana Toboso.**

La vida no es divertida pero si eres inmortal lo es menos, o eso pensaba Ciel Phantomhive, antiguo conde, ex "perro guardián de la reina" y actual demonio cuervo.

127* años pasaron desde que se convirtió en demonio o más bien lo convirtieron en uno. Aun recordaba aquel conde de nombre Alois Trancy o Jim Macken, ese que logro engañar a dos demonios quitándoles la oportunidad de comerse aquella alma por la que ambos lucharon, condenando a Faustus a la muerte, a Sebastian a servirle eternamente y a él a una inmortalidad que no deseaba, como lo habían subestimado, el rubio supo jugar muy bien con sus piezas.

Luego de aquel combate y de que se despidiera de sus conocidos, decidió que abandonarían Londres y se dedicarían a viajar por el mundo, Sebastian, en el transcurso, le enseño a cazar, a evitar shinigamis, a robar almas, a hacer contratos y a luchar, había sido muy divertido en su momento, debía admitirlo, pero actualmente era una pérdida de tiempo, suspirando se levanto de su silla comenzando a caminar hacia el espejo, observando su reflejo.

En estos años su figura cambio, ya no parecía el mismo niño de 14 años que bien podría pasar por una muchacha, tomo un largo tiempo tomar la figura de un adulto, pero, podría decir que valió la pena.

Su cabello negro azulado llegaba hasta sus hombros, siempre bien peinado, aun continuaba llevando su parche de toda la vida (el cual tapaba con su flequillo), logro desarrollar algunos músculos, aquel pendiente en su oreja le daba un aspecto "sexy" o eso le comento su última víctima, mirándose bien parecía un joven de 17 años, y, según su mayordomo, ya no crecería mas.

El sonido de golpes lo saco de sus pensamientos, murmuro un ─adelante─ sabiendo a la perfección que el otro lo había escuchado, la puerta que daba a su despacho se abrió dejando pasar al otro demonio de cabellos negros y ojos rojos, quien llevaba un carrito con los aperitivos para su amo.

─bochan, aquí esta su merienda─ el joven volvió a su asiento, esperando a que le sirviera lo pedido, al parecer al no ser un demonio "completo" podía disfruta aun de los alimentos humanos─ hoy le serviré un té negro de Darjeeling acompañado de un pastel de queso y fresas, espero lo disfrute─ sin más se paró a su lado viendo como el joven degustaba la comida.─ bochan, ¿se le ofrece algo más?

─no, puedes retirarte─ el demonio mayor hizo una reverencia y se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse, sin embargo, Ciel lo hizo detenerse─ sobre lo que te pedí ¿se realizo con éxito?─Jana* sonrió con crueldad.

─por supuesto, my lord, bastaron unos pequeños "truquitos" y los humanos salieron casi corriendo de la casa─ las comisuras del peli-azul se curvaron hacia arriba.

─perfecto, ahora vete─ una vez que se encontró solo, se permitió divagar.

Llegando hacia el año 1998 se permitió regresa a su lugar de origen, Inglaterra había cambiado para bien, con autos, nuevas economías, avances en medicina, en política, simplemente lo deslumbraban aquellos cambios.

Busco el lugar donde una vez había estado la mansión Phantomhive, de la cual solo quedaban ruinas, entre su sirviente y el lograron reconstruirla en dos horas.

Con el pasar de los meses formo un contrato con un anciano de unos 80 años, fue bastante simple, el alma de él a cambio de encontrar al médico que había atendido a su esposa durante el parto, ya que el adulto estaba convencido de que por un error de este su mujer falleció en el mismo, su sorpresa fue grande al saber que el hombre era descendiente de la familia Trancy, pero aunque quisiera romper el trato no podía y aparte tenía hambre.

Le costó dos años, pero finalmente logro encontrar a aquel doctor, quien ahora se había vuelto director de un hospital de prestigio, el 6 de noviembre del 2000 o debería decir el 7, pues ya era la medianoche, decidió atacar aprovechando el desastre que se formo gracias a un nacimiento, acorralo a ese viejo en una oficina completamente vacía, mediante algunas torturas, el medicucho, entre llantos y gemidos de dolor, confesó que por su error aquella muchacha se desangro hasta la muerte. Una vez revelado el secreto, Ciel lo asesino sin más.

Al salir de aquella habitación (luego de limpiarse la sangre) comenzó a caminar por los pasillos de la instalación, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al sentir un olor familiar, siguiendo aquel aroma llego a un cuarto perteneciente a la sala de maternidad, se asomo por la puerta entre abierta logrando divisar a una pareja, la mujer acostada en la camilla cargaba un bulto envuelto en mantitas rosas, un claro indicio del que el bebe era una niña, mientras el hombre sonreía feliz, alcanzo a escuchar una pequeña conversación entre ellos.

─ ¿Cómo le pondremos?─pregunto el reciente padre, quien poseía cabellos rubios.

─Pensaba en ponerle Alai, que significa alegría, Janai por tu mama y por supuesto tu apellido, Trancy─ contesto la madre primeriza, impactándolo, pero no por la charla, lo que lo dejo en verdad conmocionado fue el aura de color rojo que rodeaba a la pequeña, un aura que conocía a la perfección, a caso ¿podría ser posible que Alois Trancy hubiera reencarnado?

Al llegar de vuelta a la mansión, le pregunto a Sebastian su duda, este se la confirmo, aclarando que si un alma caía en un limbo, luego de determinado tiempo, volvería a renacer sin recuerdos para ser juzgada, yendo hacia el infierno o al cielo.

A la mañana siguiente se dirigió con Eliot Trancy, contándole lo sucedido, el viejo de cabellos grises se mostro satisfecho y sin objeción dejo que tomara su alma, finalizando el contrato.

Una vez hecho esto, se marcho con simpleza hacia su morada, continuando con la farsa de vida "normal".

Habrían pasado dos o tres años, cuando nuevos residentes decidieron mudarse a la mansión Trancy, vasto una orden y en menos de un mes Sebastian logro espantarlos lo suficiente para que huyeran, eso se volvió un deber permanente, alejar a cualquier persona que quisiera vivir allí, el lugar debía mantenerse vació para cuando Alai Janai Trancy decidiera volver a Inglaterra, por alguna extraña razón sentía deseos de volver a ver a aquella pequeña que era la reencarnación del conde, que tal vez en otras circunstancia podría haber llegado a ser su amigo, quizás ella le haría aquella eternidad más divertida.

8 de noviembre del 2014:

Ciel leía tranquilamente sentado en su sillón favorito, cuando Sebastian entro de lo más calmado, seguido por un gato (pues ya que su amo era un demonio, no podía usar la escusa del asma o de la alergia para evitar que el llevara a aquellas criaturitas que amaba y que consideraba lo único que valían la pena en el mundo humano), el joven lo miro con su ojo zafiro, como interrogándolo.

─ ¿hay alguna razón en especial por lo que has interrumpido mi lectura?─pregunto con una ceja alzada.

─la hay joven amo, debo informarle que la reencarnación de quien una vez fue Alois Trancy se acaba de mudar a la mansión de su antiguo contratista─ su sonrisa característica se mostró en su rostro.

─bien, sabía que debía mantener alejados a aquellos humanos de esa casa, ¿algo más?

─si─ su mirada carmesí se oscureció─ he podido notar la esencia de cierto demonio araña─ el ojo del peli-azul se volvió rojizo.

─me estás diciendo lo que creo que me estás diciendo.

─si, al parecer Claude Faustus ha vuelto.

─Sebastian, vigila que no se acerque a la Mansión Trancy, si hace algún movimiento extraño solo mátalo, es una orden─ el sirviente se arrodillo delante de él.

─yes, my lord.

7 de noviembre de 2016:

─ ¿me puedes recordar por que acepte venir aquí?─pregunto un Ciel con ceño fruncido, mientras observaba a la gente venir de aquí para allá en aquella feria, el pelinegro solo sonrió.

─Usted me ha dado la orden de proteger desde lejos a la joven señorita, pensé que tal vez quisiera verla de cerca, dado que ha venido aquí a festejar sus "dulces dieciséis".

─me iré a investigar, tu quédate aquí─ comenzó a caminar, pero antes dio la vuelta mirando directamente al oji-rojo─ y ni se te ocurra traer otro gato, ya es bastante con los doce que tenemos─ Michaelis quiso protestar, pero el otro lo interrumpió─ he dicho ni otro más, es una orden─ una vez dada la advertencia, siguió su camino, el demonio de cabellos negros hubiera hecho un puchero, si no fuera por que llegaba a los millones de años y tenia orgullo.

Transitando por aquel lugar lleno de gritos y olor a comida chatarra, hasta que logro ver a la muchacha que buscaba, su cabello rubio largo hasta la cintura lo llevaba atado a una trenza francesa, la blusa violeta que portaba se adaptaba a sus curvas, destacando los senos de tamaño mediano aunque no de forma vulgar, los shorts cortos esterilizaban las piernas largas, los ojos celeste brillaban de una forma que le hacía recordar al antiguo Alois, los labios rosados pedían a gritos ser besado y aquel olor que emanaba su alma lo volvía loco, un alma manchada, corrompida, promiscua, pura, bondadosa, inocente, por fin sentía lo que Sebastian y Claude sintieron en su momento por su alma.

Sin embargo un olor nauseabundo llego hacia él, miro con rabia, como aquel demonio araña se acercaba a su futura presa, sonrió cuando por fin se fue, si Faustus creía que él le iba a dejar el camino fácil, estaba muy equivocado, esa alma seria suya.

Una vez que vio que SU alma estaba fuera de peligro, regreso con su mayordomo quien estaba sentado jugando con un gatito negro, apretando sus patitas.

─ ¿vio a su protegida, bochan?─

─si, y a cierta araña estúpida, Sebastian suelta al gato no nos lo llevaremos─

─pero joven amo─ Ciel solo lo observo.

─no te lo quedaras por que el minino tiene un collar violeta, el animal tiene dueño, suéltalo y es una orden─ al demonio no le quedo otra opción─ y averigua a que colegio asiste Alai─

─no me diga que empezara la escuela─ una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro.

─no, no empezare, empezareMOS─ pronuncio haciendo énfasis en el "mos"─pon me como alumno y tu ve a que maestro remplazas─ y sin más lo dejo solo.

Una vez que estuvo de vuelta en su despacho, se quedo observando la hermosa luna llena a través de su despacho.

─que empiece la guerra Claude, ya veremos a quien elige la mariposa, si a la araña o al cuervo─ las palabras dichas a la nada fueron acompañadas con una sonrisa perversa.

 **anti: *127: la época victoriana fue desde 1837 a 1901, ciel nació en 1875, trece años después de esto (en el 1888) ocurre la primera temporada del anime y un año después (1889) ocurre la segunda temporada del anime, desde ese año al 2016 pasaron 127 años. si estoy mal corrijanme, que no soy buena para los años.**

 ***Jana: si leyeron el capitulo anterior sabrán que puse ese nombre como el original para Sebastian, algunas veces, lo utilizare para no romperme la cabeza con sinónimos.**

 **¿y?, como prometí salio Ciel, en el próximo cap veremos el instituto, sin embargo si no dejan reviews pensare que no les gusta la historia y la borrare, espero ver alguno.**


	4. Instituto

**anti: bien no borrare la historia, los comentarios me ayudaron, aquí tienen el nuevo cap**

 _"pensamientos"_

 _Ojos dorados me miraban con asco, como quien ve vomito en el suelo, mi cuerpo se abrazo a la pierna de ese sujeto ¿Quién era? ¿Por qué sentía la necesidad de que me quisiera, de que me notara?, la sombra se agacho tomando mi rostro con sus frías manos, su mirada indiferente se poso en mi._

 _Un dolor horrible traspaso mi cuerpo, el rojo carmesí inundo mis manos, mi cuerpo, todo se volvió negro._

 _Leves destellos aparecen en mi mente, un brillo zafiro, uno carmesí, uno violeta, uno marrón._

 _El olor a un Jacinto invadió mi nariz, una música al ritmo del flamenco llegaba a mis oídos, risas y carcajadas sonaban sin parar._

 _El cielo se resquebrajaba, el miedo invadía mi cuerpo, palabras tranquilizantes y brazos protectores me rodeaban._

 _Me sentía cayendo en un pozo sin fin, la oscuridad me rodeaba, el frio me congelaba, mire hacia ¿arriba? o ¿era el costado? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Podría ser lo que yo creo que es? Si, es una luz, debo acercarme, lo necesito, mis manos casi llegan, un poco más, solo un poco más, ya casi, estoy llegando…_

 ** _Never let you steal my after life, Never let you steal my after life (1)_**

 ** _So i´m not givin´up, won´t let you suffocate me, you find your hell is home(2)_**

La alarma de mi celular me despertó, estire la mano y la apague.

Con pereza me enderece tallando mis ojos, realmente quería volver a dormir, pero no podía o Hannah vendría a despertarme echándome un vaso de agua en la cara, ya lo había hecho con anterioridad así que no me pienso arriesgar.

Me levante y fui directo al baño, entre a la ducha, abrí la canilla disfrutando de la caída de la lluvia por mi espalda, tome el acondicionador y eche un poco en mi cabello, comenzando a dar masajes suave por mi cuero cabelludo.

Cinco minutos después salí del baño envuelta en una toalla y con pantuflas. Saque de mi armario el uniforme escolar, me puse la ropa interior, luego la camisa celeste, los cancanes* color piel, la falda azul; que me llegaba hasta arriba de la rodilla, mas tarde el suéter color gris, las medias del mismo color que llegaban hasta la mitad de la pierna pero por debajo de la rodilla y por último los zapatos negros. Una vez terminada de vestir comencé a peinar mi pelo.

Completamente lista observe mi reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo entero, coloque una diadema roja en mi cabeza, me puse algo de corrector para las ojeras, un poco de rímel y un brillo rosado en los labios.

Agarre mi bolso de Black Veil Brides, salí de mi cuarto y baje las escaleras; no me moleste por tender la cama ya lo haría alguno de los trillizos.

Camine hasta el comedor, allí me esperaba mi hermano Luka, comiéndose unos waffles acompañados con leche.

─mi alteza─ Hannah me dijo al verme bajar─ siéntate y come unos waffles.

Haciéndole caso, me senté mientras ella me servía el desayuno─ ponles caramelo─ comente, al hacerlo comencé a sonreír ¡Adoro lo dulce!

Termine de desayunar y fui al lavabo a cepillarme los dientes, una vez hecho esto directamente agarre mi cartera junto con un paragua*; en la zona en la que vivíamos era muy común la lluvia y me dirigí a la puerta, la abrí comenzando a caminar por la entrada llena de macetas con Jacintos, amaba el dulce aroma que desprendían.

Llegaba a la reja cuando una voz me detuvo.

─espere, Alteza─ ese era Thompson, el se encargaba de conducir el auto y llevarnos a donde queríamos─ ¿no desea que la alcance como a su hermano?

─no─ solté una risa risueña y saque la lengua un segundo─ siempre que lo haces todos se te quedan viendo─ hice un puchero y corrí a abrazarlo rodeando con mis brazos su cintura. El rió divertido.

─y ¿eso le molesta, alteza?

─ Por supuesto, tú eres mío─ me beso la frente como lo haría un padre a su hija, lo solté y comencé a correr, si llegaba tarde mis amigas me matarían.

Camine hasta la parada del bus escolar, allí me esperaban mis dos mejores amigas casi mis hermanas.

Wilma se adelanto para saludarme, ella fue la primera persona con quien forme amistad cuando llegue a Inglaterra. Su cabello era de color negro corto hasta los hombros, usaba lentes que tapaban sus bellos ojos verdes claros, llevábamos el mismo uniforme pero sin duda a ella le quedaba mejor el escote en "v", de las tres era quien tenía más "pechonalidad"*

Luego me abrazo Isabela, era una chica bajita de piel morena, cabello violeta oscuro con mechitas rosas atado en dos coletas y ojos verdes lima, sin duda toda una lolita, y si, era la más plana.

─ ¿hicieron la tarea de filosofía?─ pregunto Wil, como le decíamos de cariño, es la más aplicada de todas nuestras compañeras.

─por supuesto jefa─ dijimos Isa y yo a la vez para luego reírnos las tres.

─oh, ahora que recuerdo─ mi amiga peli violeta saco de su mochila un paquete envuelto en papel rojo, Wilma hizo lo mismo con la suya─ ¡Feliz cumple, Ali-chan!─ me volvió a abrazar casi asfixiándome

─ si, fue una pena que no nos invitaras pero igual quisimos contribuir─ me entregaron ambas los regalos, los abrí, el de izzy* contenía unos pendientes con una piedra brillante roja; el de Wil era un prendedor de cabello en forma de rosa cubierto de brillantes plateados.

─ah, gracias chicas, no las invite porque no me gusta festejar mucho mi cumpleaños desde que mis padres fallecieron, pero si quieren venga a mi casa después del cole a comer─ ambas asintieron.

─oigan, ¿leyeron la noticia en el diario escolar online?─hablo mi compañera morena.

─umm, ¿la que decía que serian reiniciadas las clases de historia del arte y música?

─pues ya era hora, llevamos como un mes sin cumplir los horarios, les apuestos 15 dólares* a que los nuevos profesores son unos viejos amargados y feos─ hable y enseguida me contestaron.

─trato hecho.

El transporte escolar llego y las tres subimos, mientras Wilma e Isabela se sentaron juntas yo preferí sentarme sola, gracias a mis auriculares la música de Ashes Reiman sonaba en mi cabeza.

 ** _Bring me out come and find me in the dark now (3)  
Everyday by myself I'm breaking down (4)_**

 ** _I don't wanna fight alone anymore (5)_**

End pov Alai.

Una vez que llegaron al centro educativo todos los alumnos bajaron del bus, casi de inmediato el trió que formaban Wilma, Alai e Isabela se unieron para entrar juntas al establecimiento.

El colegio Embley Park* había sido fundado en 1946 y era exclusivamente para varones entre 11 y 18, recién en 1996 la escuela se volvió mixta. Actualmente era una Primaria y Secundaria que tenía un servicio de Kindergarten.

El edificio era enorme, de unos cuatros pisos y un gran patio, aparte de una pequeña construcción al lado para niños de entre 3 a 5.

Los salones de la secundaria estaba entre el tercer y cuarto piso, los dos primeros eran solamente para los pertenecientes a primaria, en los pasillos se encontraban colgados cuadros de antiguos directores y de alumnos destacados, las paredes eran de color marfil, los pisos marrones, los casilleros grises decorados por los alumnos individualmente resaltaban dándole vida al colegio.

─ ¿Que clase nos toca primero?─ pregunto Alai.

─Música─ murmuro Wil, ya viendo lo aburrida que sería la clase.

Las tres subieron las escaleras dirigiéndose al aula B, allí impartirían la clase, entraron y cada una tomo su puesto.

La rubia y la morocha se sentaron una al lado de la otra, la de lentes se sentó enfrente como siempre.

Se quedaron hablando hasta que entro el director, un hombre alto de cabello rubio corto y ojos azules, seguido de un hombre de unos 25 años, de pelo negro como alas de cuervo, piel pálida y ¿ojos carmines?, era alto y muy guapo.

─buen día alumnos─ hablo el hombre con voz firme.

─buenos días director─ respondieron algunos.

─como sabrán las clases de música e historia del arte se han replantado al plantel, el hombre que me acompaña es el profesor de música, Sebastian Michaelis─ la chicas aplaudieron felices, los muchachos lo observaron con celos─ también un nuevo alumno ha comenzado quinto de secundaria, puedes pasar joven─ Por la puerta un joven entro e incluso a Alai se le abrió la boca.

Su cabello largo, de color negro-azulado, llegaba hasta por debajo de la oreja, su flequillo tapaba el parche que llevaba, el ojo que dejaba a la vista era azul zafiro, un arete azul brillaba en su oreja, llevaba la camisa fuera del pantalón sin el suéter reglamentario.

─Buenos días, mi nombre es Ciel Phantomhive.

─Bien, joven Phantomhive tome asiento atrás de la joven Trancy─ la rubia levanto la mano, el nuevo siguió el camino y se sentó en el pupitre─ espero que lo reciban cálidamente y demuestren al profesor los buenos modales que se les enseñan.

─no se preocupe, director. Sabré manejarlos─ el hombre de cabellos negros sonrió, cuando el mayor se fue, el de ojos carmín se dirigió a sus alumnos─ Bueno comencemos la clase, tomare lista y luego les daré un trabajo de diagnostico para saber que tanto conocen de música.

Así comenzó la clase, cuarenta minutos después los alumnos salieron, bueno, más bien dicho, los chicos salieron y las mujeres fueron obligadas a salir.

─ ¿Qué les pareció el nuevo profesor?─hablo la mas bajita de las tres.

─ No se, si bien la clase no fue aburrida el profesor no me inspira confianza─ respondió la de lentes.

─eso posiblemente sea porque recién lo conocemos, sin embargo ¿no les resulta familiar?─ esta vez hablo Alai.

─ahora que lo dices, si, ¿lo habremos visto antes?─cuestiono Wilma.

─ahora eso no importa, ¿Qué piensan del nuevo? Esta guapísimo─ interrumpió Isabela.

─eso no lo podemos negar, Ciel es muy lindo─ afirmo la de ojos celestes.

─a mi me dio igual, al menos no parece un alborotador─ Ali e Isa suspiraron, su amiga parecía inmune a los chicos─ bien ahora tenemos que ir al aula C, allí impartirán Historia del Arte

─arg, odio esa clase, si me duermo que alguna me despierte─ murmuro la rubia poniéndose a caminar.

Una vez allí cada una se instalo en su pupitre, para la mala suerte de Alai, el nuevo alumno se coloco atrás suyo.

"¿ _porque se sentó atrás mío?, hay mas lugares, por alguna razón me siento nerviosa_ " pensó la muchacha.

El director volvió a pasar, esta vez acompañado por un hombre de cabellos negros y ojos dorados tan alto como el profesor Michaelis, las alumnas chillaron ¡dos profesores guapos! qué suerte tenían.

─les presento al profesor de Historia del Arte, Claude Faustus─

" _quien diría, el mismo hombre con quien me encontré el otro día, valla casualidades"_

─es un placer conocerlos─ hablo serio el hombre.

─lo mismo que con el profesor Michaelis, compórtense y hágannos sentir orgullosos─ el hombre rubio salió.

─oye, ali─ la voz de isa le saco de sus pensamientos.

─ ¿sí?

─ nos debes 15 dólares, los profesores están como caños*.

 _"_ _si, están como caños, pero por alguna razón creo que este año va ser de todo menos normal"_

La muchacha no noto los dos pares de miradas que la observaban, una dorada y la otra azul zafiro.

 **(1) Nunca dejare que robes mi otra vida, Nunca dejare que robes mi otra vida**

 **(2) Así que no me doy por vencido, no dejare que me sofoques, encontraras el infierno en casa**

 **(Son las estrofa de Coffin de Black Veil Brides)**

 **(*) Cancanes: no se si en todos lados, pero en mi ciudad se les llama cancanes a unas calzas que son muy calentitas que se pueden usar bajo los pantalones o una falda, son como las medias de red pero para adolecentes y niños y vienen de colores.**

 **(*) Paraguas: use esto y no sombrillas porque en mi ciudad el término "sombrilla" se usa para las que se llevan a las playas.**

 **(*)Pechonalidad: las chicas de mi ciudad lo usamos para referirnos a los pechos de las mujeres, "mucha" quiere decir que los senos de la chica son bastantes grandes.**

 **(*)Izzy: tengo una amiga llamada Isabela, a veces le decimos Isa y otra Izzy, sip, así escrito.**

 **(*) 15 dólares: según se, la moneda oficial de Inglaterra es la Libra Esterlina, pero quedaba medio raro, así que le puse Dólares.**

 **(3) Sácame, ven y encuéntrame en la oscuridad ya.**

 **(4) Cada día por mi solo, me rompo**

 **(5) Yo no quiero pelear solo nunca más**

 **(Parte del estribillo de On my Own de Ashes Reiman)**

 **(*)Embley Park existe de verdad.**

 **(*)Caños: Que están apuestos, guapos, etc.**

 **El pelo de Ciel es medio parecido al de Lysandro de Corazón de Melón, el del nuevo diseño.**

 **¿saben de quien es reencarnación Wilma?, es muy fácil.**

 **dejen comentarios así actualizo mas rápido**


	5. Instituto II

**mari: Nuevo cap!, a disfrutar.**

* * *

─ Bueno…─hablo con los ojos abiertos la muchacha de mechitas rosas─ eso fue…interesante.

─ ¿Interesante?─ cuestiono la rubia─ fue la mejor clase de Historia del Arte que hemos tenido desde hace dos años.

─ Estoy de acuerdo con Alai, por fin un profesor que sabe de lo que habla y no actúa como somnífero─ acordó la joven de lentes.

Las tres muchachas caminaban por el pasillo del instituto, la clase con el profesor Claude Faustus había terminado y la hora del receso recién comenzado.

─ ¿Por cierto como les fue con el trabajo de diagnostico? El profesor Michaelis preguntaba cosas bastantes difíciles─ Isabela pregunto sacando de su casillero un libro de Biología y una manzana.

─ Fue bastante fácil, conteste todas─ murmuro Wilma, luego le dio un sorbo a su botella de agua.

─Eso dices porque eres Inteligente, además tú tocas el Violín y desde pequeña vas a clases de música ¡te sabes todo!

─ Eso no tiene nada que ver─ la pelinegra rodó los ojos─ por lo que se, Alai contesto todas ¿verdad?─ se giro para mirar a su amiga de ojos celestes, pero la misma parecía perdida en que sabe que cosa─ ¿Alai?─ la chica salió de su mundo

─Si, perdón ¿Qué?─ Izzy y Wil la miraron con la ceja alzada─ lo siento, pero es que hoy me siento rara.

─ ¿Rara? ¿Quieres ir a la enfermería?─ la mas bajita puso su mano en la frente de su compañera.

─ No, no tiene nada que ver con eso─ quito la mano ajena de su frente─ Hoy me siento, no sé, como observada.

─ Tal vez sea por el cambio de horario, usualmente solemos entrar más tarde, quizás tengas sueño─ opino la ojiverde.

─Si, quizás sea eso─ suspirando saco de su casilla una lonchera─ ¿Vamos al patio a almorzar?

─ Vale─ dijeron al unisonó las otras dos jóvenes.

Así el grupo comenzó a caminar hacia el exterior.

Ya estaban por salir cuando algo o más bien alguien las detuvo.

─ Señorita Spears─ el profesor de Música dijo con esa típica sonrisa suya─ ¿Podría hacerme un favor?

─ Claro profesor Michaelis─ contesto la joven.

─ ¿Podrías llevar estos documentos a la sala de profesores? yo debo ir a sacar copias para la tarea de mañana─ sin más que decir el hombre de cabellos negros le entrego un monto de papeles a la más alta del grupo de tres y luego salió hacia otra dirección.

─ Ni modo chicas, las alcanzo luego─ La de ojos color lima salió corriendo hacia al pasillo que habían dejado anteriormente, las dos chicas suspiraron, su amiga no cambiaría jamás.

─ Vamos Isa, ya después la vemos─

─Está bien, Alli─

Las dos salieron a fuera, sentándose en una banca, Alai comenzó a comer su sándwich a la vez que escuchaba música e Isabela comía su manzana mientras leía el libro perteneciente a su materia favorita.

─ ¿Disculpen?─ alguien pregunto, Alai levanto la cabeza, sacándose los auriculares en el proceso. Su mirada celeste se encontró con otra azul zafiro─ Lamento molestarla, pero tengo problemas con Literatura y me preguntaba si alguna podría asesorarme.

Isabela fue la primera en hablar─ Me encantaría ayudarte, pero biología es mi fuerte, sin embargo mi amiga aquí presente tiene las notas más alta del salón en esa materia─ La chica miro a su mejor amiga con una sonrisa zorruna, la rubia sonrojada le lanzo una mirada molesta.

─Si, soy buena en esa asignatura, pero creo que no puedo ayudarte─

─ ¿Por qué?─ Extrañado el alumno nuevo pregunto.

" _Porque me pones nerviosa y hay algo raro en ti"_ quiso contestar la ojiceleste, obviamente no lo dijo─ Porque no te conozco, sería raro y puedes pedírselo a cualquier otro compañero, Phantomhive─ respondo fríamente, copiando a Wil, quien solía usar apellidos para nombrar a la gente que no entraba en su círculo de confianza.

─ En primera, se lo pediría a otros alumnos pero la profesora me aconsejo que te preguntara a ti, en segunda esta sería una buena oportunidad para conocernos, soy nuevo y todos me miran extraño sería bueno tener una conocida y en tercera, si quieres puedo ir a tu casa para que te sientas más cómoda─ le lanzo una sonrisa que haría caer a cualquier mujer caer, pero no a Alai, quien suspiro antes de hablar.

─ No se, déjame pensarlo y después te digo─

─ Está bien─ Acepto el ojiazul─ y por favor dime Ciel, tenemos la misma edad─ sin más, con su mochila al hombro, se fue.

─ No sé porque, pero me parece que acabo de cometer un error─ murmuro para sí misma la rubia.

─ ¿Un error?─ chillo la de piel morena─ Tienes la oportunidad de estar a solas con el chico más guapo que ha pisado este colegio.

─Si tu lo dices─ derrotada hablo la de piel clara.

* * *

Wilma caminaba por el pasillo, una carpeta era sostenida en sus manos, había entregado los papeles que el profesor Sebastian le dio y esperaba poder ir al patio a encontrarse con las chicas, sin embargo el director trunco su plan, dándole otros papeles para entregarle al Maestro de Música. No tuvo otra opción que aceptar.

Comenzó a subir las escaleras, rezando para que el hombre de ojos rojos estuviera en el aula B, al llegar toco la puerta.

─ ¿Sí?─ La voz masculina de quien buscaba se dejo escuchar.

─ Soy yo profesor, Wilma ¿puedo entrar?

─Claro─ abrió la puerta, al entrar noto que el hombre se encontraba sentado frente al escritorio, su cabello negro lucia desprolijo, haciéndole ver sensual, se veía concentrado en los trabajos que tenia frente suyo.

─ ¿Que necesita, señorita Spears?─ pregunto dirigiendo su mirada carmín a ella.

─ Ya entregue los documentos que me dio, sin embargo el director me mando esto para usted─ le puso los papeles en la mesa.

─Muchas gracias, ¿necesita algo más?

─Si, una duda recorre mi cabeza ¿usted y yo, nos hemos encontrado antes?, su rostro me es familiar─ el mayor le dio una sonrisa antes de contestar.

─No, no creo, no la recuerdo de ningún lugar.

─ Está bien, deben ser ideas mías. Si me disculpa voy a encontrarme con mis amigas ─ No muy convencida la joven abandono el salón de clases, sin notar el brillo de esos ojos rojos.

─ ¡Claro que nos hemos visto antes! y debo admitir que estas más hermosa de esta forma─ murmuro el demonio.

* * *

Alai se encontraba en su habitación revisando su Facebook, una vez había terminado el horario de clases, ella volvió a casa con sus amigas.

Hannah las había recibido con alegría y con un pastel de chocolate.

Luego de comer la comida, las tres (y su hermano) habían saboreado el delicioso postre.

Terminaron de hacer la tarea y Thompson se había encargado de llevar a Isabela y a Wil a sus hogares.

Ahora ella se encontraba dudando si aceptar o no la solicitud de amistad de Ciel.

" _Bueno ¿Qué tengo que perder?"_ sin más dio clic en "Aceptar".

De repente el chat se abrió y el muchacho le pregunto si había aceptado darle asesoría para Literatura. Finalmente contesto que sí, pero poniendo como condición que los llevaría al salir del colegio su chófer personal. Phantomhive acepto de inmediato.

 _"_ _Siento que cometí la estupidez de mi vida"_ pensó la rubia apagando la computadora, para luego prepararse para ir a dormir.

* * *

 **Mari: si es un poco corto pero los capítulos** **largos no son mi fuerte!**

 **A comentar para el próximo** **cap**


End file.
